I Know Your Name (Deporitaz)
This is the original "I Know Your Name" by Deporitaz. It was released in October 4, 2002. Lyrics It was a Friday. I saw a movie, but it wasn’t very long, so I snuck into another one. Employees caught me. They threw me out into the mall. All in all, it was pretty fun. But then it happened: I bumped into a random guy. He said “Excuse me,” and he tried to walk away. (Walk away!) But I had just had a psychic vision. I said, “Sir, I don’t know why, but I know your name.” I said, : “I know, I know, I know your name. : I know, I know, I know your name. : I know, I know, I know your name. : I know, I know your name is… : Your name is Bob. (Bob, Bob, Bob) '' : ''Your name is Bob. : Your name is Bob, I know.” The guy said, “Sorry, my name is Fred,” And then he slowly walked away. I never saw that guy again. Went back to my house. Went to my room to feed my fish which was floating on its back, So I gave it to the cat. When he was finished, I took the bones away, But right before I reached the garbage something happened in my brain. Well I had just had a psychic vision. I said, “Cat, I don’t know why, but I know your name.” I said, : “I know, I know, I know your name. : I know, I know, I know your name. : I know, I know, I know your name. : I know, I know your name is… : Your name is Bob. (Bob, Bob, Bob) '' : ''Your name is Bob. : Your name is Bob, I know.” The cat said nothing, And then threw up onto my freshly shampooed carpet. I rolled my eyes and walked outside. It started raining. I ran for shelter in an alleyway that smelled as if an elephant had died. There was a box there. I looked inside to see a homeless man, Dressed in rags, bearded and insane. And suddenly I had a psychic vision. I said, “Sir, I don’t know why, but I know your name.” I said, : “I know, I know, I know your name. : I know, I know, I know your name. : I know, I know, I know your name. : I know, I know your name is… : Your name is Bob. (Bob, Bob, Bob) '' : ''Your name is Bob. : Your name is Bob, I know.” The homeless man stared. He looked a bit scared. He asked me how I knew his name. I couldn’t say. And it was awkward. He fell asleep, And I walked back home in the rain. (In the rain.) But then it happened: another vision came to me. Another psychic idea from my dreams. I knew I had to burn down the supermarket to achieve world peace. So I did.